An Unexpected Love
by kinky chickens-do raindance
Summary: What happens when a strange woman appears at Midgar and what does Cloud know about her...... sorry rubbish at summaries CloudXOC rated M for language and sexual references......no flames. NOW COMPLETE yay and edited
1. Chapter 1 edited

A.N: Heyz everyone, hope you like my story be nice it's my first fanfic. Of course read and review.

Disclaimer: ahh here we go….. I do not own final fantasy or any of its characters (sadly) I own Ariana.

Chapter 1

A low rumble rang through the desert on the outskirts of Midgar, as a young woman rode her motor bike to the city, her black lower back length hair flapping in the wind and her deep emerald eyes fixed on the city.

As the young lady entered the dreary city it started pouring rain, "fantastic" she mumbled sarcastically she quickly parked her motor bike at a near by bar called 7th Heaven. She walked in to the bar to see two suited men playing pool, one with long blazing red hair and one who was bald, two children running around the bar, a man who was sitting by himself talking to the bar tender and then there was the bar tender, who was the only woman in the bar, she had black hair that went just down past her shoulders.

Just as she started to walk up to the bar the man with red hair came up to her "hey, doll face what's your name?" he asked, she just rolled her eyes and walked past him to the bar.

"Excuse me, is there a place I could stay around here?" she asked the bar tender

"Well you can stay here if you like" she replied looking up from a glass she was cleaning.

"Yes, thank you" the girl said looking around the bar again.

"Name's Tifa Lockheart by the way" she said holding out her hand.

"Ariana Fair" she replied and shook her hand, what Ariana didn't notice was the man next to her look up.

"Come with me and I'll show you to your room" Tifa said leading Ariana behind the bar and through a door way leading to a hall, they walked to the end of the hall, Tifa pointed to the door on her right and said "this is your room." she then pointed to her left "this is Cloud's room, so if you need any thing during the night just go to him, remember to knock first or he might slice your head off" she then added "he's a tad paranoid" seeing Ariana's shocked expression. She then pointed to the door next to Cloud's "bathroom" she stated, " well I'll let you put your bag in your room, and when your ready just come down and I'll introduce you to everyone".

Ariana entered her room and surveyed her surroundings, it was a small room, there was a single bed in the corner with a table next to it and there was wardrobe in the corner opposite the bed, _it'll do_ she thought as she dumped her bag on her bed and left the room. When she got back to the bar, she saw that three people, a weird looking dog and a cat sitting on its head had now entered the bar, Tifa, seeing that she had come back out to the bar, came over and led her to the pool table where the two men in suits were. She indicated to the man who had walked up to her before, "Ariana this is Reno. Reno this is Ariana"

"We've already met." Ariana said bleakly.

Tifa then turned to the bald man "and this is Rude".

"Hello it's so nice to meet you" she said smiling.

Reno just stood there, his mouth a gape "why were you so nice to him!?" he asked a shocked expression on his face.

"Be-caw-se, he didn't try to hit on me as soon as I got through the door" Ariana replied smugly.

"I like her already" said a girl with short black hair who had just walked up to them "hi I'm Yuffie".

Tifa led Ariana over to the crowd of people who came in while she was in her room. "This is Barret" she pointed to a big muscled man, "this is Cid", she pointed to a man with blonde hair

"How you goin lil missy?" he asked, Cid had a thick southern accent.

"Good thanks" Ariana replied.

"This is Red XIII and Cait Sith" she said referring to the red dog and the cat that was sitting on its head. Just then the two young kids came up, "hello I'm Marlene and this is Denzel" said the little girl.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest little kids I have ever seen, wanna play a game later?"

"Yeah, awesome" said Denzel, then the children ran off.

"They are so sweet!" said Ariana to Tifa

"Yeah, they are absolutely gorgeous, when they aren't annoying the shit out of you. Just one more person left to meet". Ariana assumed it was the man sitting at the bar looking to be in deep thought, the two young ladies walked up to the man who looked to be about 23, he had blonde spiky hair and striking blue eyes that caught Adriana's deep emerald ones. "Hi I'm Cloud Strife" Cloud said in a serious tone.

"Ariana Fair" Ariana said uneasily. Tifa led her behind the bar. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much, but not that serious, something must be bothering him" she said concerned.

After playing a game of tag with Marlene and Denzel, Ariana made her way to the bar. "Hey Tifa, can I get a beer?"

7 beers and 4 hours later……..

By this time Reno and Yuffie were flirting with each other, Cid, Barrat, Rude, Red XIII and Cait Sith had left, Cloud, Marlene and Denzel had gone to bed and Ariana had passed out on her bar stool. When Tifa went to lock the door she herd a thud, she turned to find that Ariana had fallen off her bar stool and was on the floor, with a sigh she went over to her and tried to pick her up but with no luck, so she tried waking her up…still no luck, so she went to her last resort.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled. She waited. No response. "Cloud!" she yelled a bit louder. She waited again.

"What!?" Cloud called back.

"Come 'ere" said Tifa impatiently

"Why?" Cloud said similarly.

"Just come here ok" Tifa said getting annoyed.

Cloud came through the bar a minute later with an annoyed expression on his face, he was dressed only a pair of black boxers (a.n: Sexy much). "What Tifa, I was sleeping" he said with a tone that matched, if not surpassed that of his face.

"Can you take Ariana to her room, she's a dead weight, I can't lift her or wake her up" said Tifa

"Ok" said Cloud irritated.

"Her room's across from yours." Added Tifa, she didn't know if he knew that yet or not.

Cloud bent down and picked her up bridal style, Ariana cuddled up to Cloud's bare chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, his body stiffened at her touch, "you smell nice" she said so softly that only Cloud heard, and with that he carried her through the hall, she continued to sleep talk all the way to her room, "don't wash that" she mumbled just before he kicked open the door and lied her down on her bed then took off her shoes.

A.N: hope you liked it remember to read and review


	2. Chapter 2 edited

A.N: hey here's chappie 2 hope you like it remember read and review

Disclaimer: once again I do not own final fantasy….stop rubbing it in ok I own the childish alcoholic

Chapter 2

Ariana woke early the next morning feeling like someone had smashed her head against a brick wall and a sick sensation in her stomach, knowing this feeling very well, she quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom and started to throw up in the toilet, just then she felt someone pull her hair back, when she thought she was finished she briefly turned her head away from the porcelain bowl and came face to face with a pair of black boxers but quickly turned her head back to the bowl. When she was actually finished Cloud handed her a towel to wipe her mouth with. When she got up she thanked Cloud and opened the door and started to walk out. "Pain killers are in the top cupboard, third from the left"

"Thanks again" she said then swung her head back around the door "um, sorry if I woke you up" she said with a faint smile and then left again.

When she got to the kitchen she went to the medicine cupboard and started to rummage around through it, she quickly pocketed what she was looking for when she heard someone coming to the kitchen. "Hey Ariana watcha doin up so early?" Tifa asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Um….just getting some pain killers" Ariana said quickly grabbing the bottle of aspirine and showing her, she grabbed two pills and made her way to the bar, she opened the bar fridge and grabbed a fresh bottle of beer.

Tifa came in to see what Ariana was doing and she found her on a bar stool reading a news paper with a beer in hand. "What…." She said her mouth a gape.

"Best way to fix a hang over is with more alcohol, at least that's my philosophy" said Ariana without looking up from her news paper.

Cloud walked in 15 minutes later dressed in his usual attire, a blue sweater vest and black jeans. "Finally I'd thought you been sucked down the plug hole" Tifa laughed.

"Going in the shower" Ariana stated grabbing another bottle of beer on her way to the door. Cloud's mouth dropped and he just pointed to her looking at Tifa with a questioning look on his face she just replied with a shrug.

When she got to the bathroom she took what she got from the medicine cupboard out of her pocket and put it on the basin, it was a large rolled up bandage. When she took off her top she dropped to her knees wincing and grabbing her bandage covered shoulder, when the pain had subsided she stood up and unwrapped the bandages from her shoulder to expose that her skin was not her normal light tan but a dark brownish black patch… she had Geostigma.

When Ariana had finished showering she re-wrapped her shoulder and got dressed in a pair of black denim short shorts and a t-shirt that just showed her diamond navel stud, the t-shirt showed a little of her bandage but she didn't notice, she was to busy focusing on getting the knots out of her long hair then putting it up in a ponytail. When she finished getting dressed and doing her hair she picked up her clothes and empty beer bottle but forgot her blackened bandages leaving them on the basin to go put her dirty cloths in the laundry.

After she finished breakfast she went to her room to get her motor bike keys and a jacket, once she'd got her keys and put on her jacket she went down to the bar only to be stopped in the hall by Marlene and Denzel, "are we gonna play a game again today Ariana?" asked Denzel

"Yup, but not now sweetie first I'm going to go for a ride but when I get back I promise we'll play hide and seek, ok?"

"Ok" Marlene said with a big smile on her face then she ran to her room, Denzel trailing behind.

Ariana then made her way across the bar to the front door she half opened it, when she turned back "hey Tifa I'm just going for a ride around town I should be back by lunch, any interesting places round here?" she asked hopefully.

"Ok. Well there's always the forgotten city and the old Midgar ruins but they're pretty boring" replied Tifa.

The only reason Ariana had come to Midgar was because she heard this was where the cure for Geostigma was and she intended to get some of the cure so she could cure herself and the children in her village.

She had been searching since 8am it was now 12pm and her empty stomach was getting the better of her, so she decided to turn her motor bike around and head back to 7th Heaven to get some lunch. Denzel and Marlene ran up to her as soon as she got through the door "are we gonna play hide and seek now?" asked Marlene.

"Sorry pumpkin not now, if I don't get anything to eat I'm gonna die, then I gotta go to my room for a minute, then I promise we can play" Ariana said with a smile on her face. She took her jacket off and walked up to the bar, Tifa looked up and noticed her bandage "Ariana what's wrong with your shoulder?" Tifa asked concerned.

"Oh that" she said looking down at her shoulder and quickly made up an excuse "I… just strained my shoulder that's all, nothing to worry about." she said solemnly "so how about some lunch? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Ariana added cheerfully, she could tell that Cloud was staring at her so she turned to him "take a picture, it'll last longer… and plus I may not be looking this good next time you see me" she said cockily, Cloud just shook his head so Ariana poked her tongue out at him.

When she finished her lunch she told Marlene and Denzel to go hide while she was in her room, she put her jacket and her keys on her bed and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder but brushed it off quickly when she heard the door open behind her, "so, you have the stigma" Cloud bluntly stated, Ariana felt her stomach drop but this time it wasn't because of the hangover, _oh shit, how does he know? _She thought, she turned and saw Cloud holding her blackened bandages, _oh god I must have left them in the bathroom. _

"You left these in the bathroom" explained Cloud confirming her assumption.

_Yup I am such a tool, how could I forget them? _She thought and slapped her hand to her head."I don't want to talk about it" she said as she grabbed the bandages and stuffed them in her bag and pushed past him, she got half way down the hall before, "wait" called Cloud, she turned around.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, plus I have two kids to find. Do you wanna play too? If you are you've thirty seconds find a hiding place". He just turned and walked into his room. "You know you shouldn't mope so much, it's not good for your health" Ariana called out. What Ariana and Cloud didn't know was that they had an eavesdropper; Denzel was hidden in the bottom of the towel closet not two feet from Ariana.

_Huh? What doesn't Ariana want to talk about with Cloud? _Denzel thought.

Ariana, Denzel and Marlene played games for hours on end and when Yuffie came to the bar she joined in too. It was finally time for closing. "Thank god you're awake this time, last night I had to wake up Cloud to take you to your room". Tifa said picking up empty beer bottles and glasses and putting the stools on tables.

"Really? Well I had a hard day yesterday, y'know all that traveling and then playing games with Marlene and Denzel on top of that" Ariana said helping Tifa clean up.

"Yeah they've really taken a shine to you. So what brings you to Midgar anyway?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Ah, well I just needed to get out of the village and go on a holiday" replied Ariana.

"Yeah, I just wish I could get out of this place sometimes" sighed Tifa

"You should one day, well I'm gonna go to bed now, a girl needs her beauty sleep y'know" said Ariana smiling.

"I'm hearing ya girl, it's just about the only time I get peace in this place" said Tifa with a small laugh.

A.N: read and review and there will be rewards….. namely ummmm….just let me think for a minute….ummm….. gold though it will take me a while to ship it to you and may get lost along the way or never sent at all.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: hello peoples hope you like my story so far…. If you're wondering Goon is cheap wine that comes in a cardboard box with a bag inside that holds the wine and Goon of fortune is a game where you take the bag out of the cardboard box, put it on the table/floor/ anything that has a hard surface, spin the bag and when the bag stops who ever the thing that makes the wine come out points at has to skull a glass of goon I'll put a piccy in

Disclaimer: I own nothing nada zip zilch

Chapter 3

Next morning, Ariana woke to find a fresh bandage and a piece of folded paper on the little table in her room. She picked up the piece of paper and un-folded it and found it to be a note… from Cloud.

It read…

_Ariana,_

_Here's a fresh bandage so you don't need to go rummaging through the cupboards._

_Meet me at the church in the ruins of Midgar I have something I need to show you, if you don't know the way the directions are attached._

_Cloud_

_p.s I do not mope._

Ariana laughed at the end part. She quickly changed her bandages and got dressed. Tifa wasn't up yet so Ariana left her a note telling her she'd gone for an early morning ride, that she took some toast and a beer and that she would be back by at least 10 or 11. Once all that was done she made her way to the ruins of Midgar.

She followed Cloud's directions and got lost a few times, _geez, he could have made the directions a tad more specific _thought Ariana, she finally ended up in front of a run down church, she parked her motor bike and went to the large oak doors, she stopped in front of them for a minute then proceeded inside. She scanned the church and saw a large pool of water in the centre. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come" said Cloud coming out of a back room.

"Well you know your directions weren't exactly specific" said Ariana matter-of-factly "so why did you want me to come here in the first place?"

Cloud walked across the church, through the pool of water, he reached the edge closest to Ariana "come here" he held out his had for her to take. She took it wearily, "be careful, it's slippery".

_Why does he care so much _Ariana thought skeptically as she waded into the pool of clear liquid, she walked a few steps before losing her footing and slipping on a rock, she closed her eyes and waited to feel the water engulf her body, but it never came, instead she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Cloud's and the moment her emerald eyes met his crystal blue ones Cloud thought _she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, she reminds me of someone, who though?_

"Um thank-you" she said unable to stop looking in his eyes.

"Uh... that's ok" he said snapping out of his thoughts and putting her firmly on her feet.

"You know you still haven't answered my question, why am I _here_?" she said pointing at her feet to add emphasis.

"Well you see this water" he said looking down "it's the cure for Geostigma"

"Oh. My. God, you've got to be kidding me right" she said disbelievingly "but how?" she asked "and why do you care so much."

"Well two years ago there was a battle…"he told her the whole story of how Kadaj turned into Sephiroth and that a part of the life stream was underneath the church.

They had now progressed out of the water and were sitting on a fallen pillar off to the side of the church.

"So, um there's one thing I've been meaning to ask you for a while now" Cloud said.

"What?" Ariana asked curiously.

"Are you any relation to Zack Fair?"

"He was my bigger brother, but how do you know him?" Ariana was now really intrigued.

"Well we were in SOLDIER together, he was my best friend" Cloud said thoughtfully "he always used to go on about his little sister Ana and how she always used to beg him to let her come with him"

"Wow I haven't been called that since my mother died, I almost forgot about it. It's true I always wanted to go with him and fight by his side. Silly, huh?"

Flashback

5 years ago…

"_I wanna go with you, I can fight, you know I can" Ariana begged her older brother._

"_I know you can Ana, but its way too dangerous for a girl" said Zack._

"_For a girl!? Is that what you think, I'm weaker because I'm a girl!" yelled Ariana "you know what, I don't want to go, because then I'd have to deal with an arse hole like and his arse hole friends"_

"_I'm leaving now, good-bye Ana, I love you" Zack said, he couldn't be bothered with his 16 year old sisters ramblings, he knew she didn't mean it she just wanted to be in SOLDIER with him._

End Flashback

Ariana was now in tears, Cloud had his arm around her shoulders telling her it was ok "it's not ok, the last thing I said to him before he died was that I didn't want to go with him because I'd have to deal with an arse hole like him, but now I understand that he just didn't want me to get hurt" she said in between sobs.

"I'm sure he knew that you didn't mean it" Cloud said _how am I going to shut this girl up?_ Cloud thought. Cloud moved his head down and firmly planted his lips on Ariana's, Ariana just sat there looking like a stunned mullet, Cloud continued kissing her for a moment longer then whispered in her ear "you know you shouldn't mope so much it's not good for your health" and, with a smile on his face, got up and left, leaving Ariana sitting there with her mouth wide open.

_What was that all about? Does he like me or was he just doing it to shut me up?_ Ariana thought _definitely to shut me up._ Ariana looked at her watch at was now 9:30 _well best be getting back._

Meanwhile back at 7th heaven…

"Come on Marlene, don't be such a chicken, she's not coming back till 10 or 11" Denzel egged Marlene on, "ok" said Marlene still uneasy about snooping in Ariana's room. "I know she's hiding something and Cloud's in on it too" once they got in Ariana's room Denzel told Marlene to go through her bag while he went through her wardrobe, "hey Denzel come have a look at this…" Marlene said, Denzel came over to see that Marlene was holding several blackened bandages, "she has Geostigma …" said Marlene sadly.

"Well have a look at this" Denzel said holding out the note that Cloud wrote to Ariana "Cloud knew and he didn't tell Tifa" Denzel said somewhat shocked.

Ariana got back at 10:00 am sharp; she decided to sneak through the back door so she wouldn't be seen by the kids, she tippy toed through the back door and she put her hand on her door knob but stopped as soon as she heard voices coming from her room "she has Geostigma…" said, who Ariana guessed to be, Marlene. "Well have a look at this" said Denzel "Cloud knew and he didn't tell Tifa". Ariana then opened her door "and what are we doing?" asked Ariana with a smirk on her face, the look that the kids had on their faces was absolutely priceless, they both turned and went as white as ghosts, their mouths hung open and dropped what they had in their hands, then Denzel grabbed Marlene and they both raced past Ariana down to the bar.

"Tifa! Tifa!" called Denzel as he ran down to the bar with Marlene running behind him,

"What is it sweetie?" asked Tifa

"Ariana has Geostigma! See" Denzel said holding out one of the bandages he pocketed before Ariana came in. Tifa bent down and took the blackened bandage from Denzel and examined it. "Cloud knew too" said Marlene.

"And what were you guys doing in her room while she was gone; I don't think she gave you permission to go snooping around on her room, now go and apologize to her now" Tifa said pointing to the hall. Once Marlene and Denzel had gone up to apologize to Ariana she called Cloud, and like always it went to massage bank.

"Hey Cloud it's me, Tifa. I just found out that Ariana has Geostigma and Marlene told me that you knew, why didn't you tell me? Oh well I gotta go talk to Ariana now bye" Tifa's voice came through Clouds mobile, he put it away and got off his motor bike then walked up to a large, heavily rusted sword, Cloud often came here or the church to think.

_Why did I kiss her? There were a dozen different ways I could have got her to stop crying. I mean I don't even like her that much._ Cloud thought just then another voice entered his head _**maybe you do like her, maybe you're just in denial**_ it wasn't his own but that of his deceased friend… Zack. _Zack, but how?_ Somehow Zack had made his way into Clouds thoughts and was talking with him._** Same way Aerith did doy, sometimes you're thick you know that.**_ _**So… You're in love with Ana, you're in love with Ana**_ Zack sung in Cloud's head.

"Shut up I am not, she is way too childish… and cocky" Cloud said out loud sounding very annoyed.

_**She's only been so childish since I died; she's trying to shut out her sadness, but the cockiness…well, she's always been like that. And… you're in love with Ana; you're in love with Ana.**_ At that moment Cloud just shut Zack out of his thoughts.

Ariana was in her room cleaning the mess Marlene and Denzel made when she heard foot steps coming up to her room. She turned to find two guilty faces in her door way "we're sorry we went snooping in your room" they said in unison.

"That's ok, so now you know my secret huh? And you just went and told Tifa didn't you?" asked Ariana just then Tifa showed up "yes they did" she answered for them "go and play outside, I need to talk to Ariana" Tifa said to Marlene and Denzel and they ran off. "So why are you really here?" asked Tifa

"I came here to get some of the cure for Geostigma and to take it back to my village to cure myself and the sick kids" Ariana said sadly.

"Oh…so you told Cloud?" asked Tifa feeling a little rejected that she would tell Cloud and not her.

"He didn't find out by choice, he found some of my bandages in the bathroom" said Ariana.

"Ok, so how did you end up with the Stigma? You weren't in SOLDIER otherwise Cloud would have recognized you straight away and you're definitely too old to have been born with it." Asked Tifa curiously

Flashback

4 years ago…

_Ariana was running through the corridors of the Shinra electric power company trying to find a certain room. She had knocked out all the guards that tried to stop her which wasn't many because they were all out at war fighting Sephiroth. She took a left turn then a right and wound up in front of a room marked _Lab_ underneath that it said _authorized personnel only_ she opened the door and knocked out the scientist with the handle of her Sai, she then went to the fridge containing the Jenova cells, she grabbed one of the syringes and jabbed it into her left shoulder injecting the cells into her body, she could already feel herself getting stronger._

_She was doing this so she could become stronger and get revenge on Sephiroth for killing her brother. _

"_I'm coming Sephiroth" she said with immense anger voice._

End flashback

Ariana told Tifa about how she broke into Shinra and injected the Jenova cells into her body just to get back at Sephiroth for killing her brother. "Geez and I thought Cloud took Zack's death hard" said Tifa amazed "I swear he was moping for about two years".

"Oh my god really?" asked Ariana her eyes wide "I always thought he'd been a mopey kind of person but not that mopey".

Tifa had soon left and all Ariana could think about was the kiss Cloud gave her earlier "ah, it wasn't that good of a kiss" said Ariana to herself.

_**You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity **_Ariana heard her brother say "Zack? Oh my god I'm going mad!"

_**Even though it's debatable whether you're going mad or you were already mad to begin with, I am really talking to you. **_Zack said_** just think what you want to say and I'll hear it, I am in your head after all, it's quite bare.**_

_Shut up I was always smarter than you. _

_**It shows **_Zack said sarcastically _**I'm not the one with Geostigma, I can't believe you would do that, inject Jenova cells into your body.**_

_Hey I was trying to avenge you and I'm not the one who's dead. You don't know the pain I went through, Sephiroth took everything from me, first you then Mum and Dad. I hated him so much; my decision wasn't made with my head but with the anger that filled my heart._ Ariana felt her eyes sting with tears.

_**I'm sorry Ana; it just wasn't the smartest thing to do.**_

_Ah, no shit, you don't think I know that. _

_**So what's this I hear about a kiss huh?**_

_Nothing. Stay out of my thoughts._

_**Ok but there is one more thing I have to say. You're in love with Cloud; you're in love with Cloud. **_Zack sung just like he had done before with Cloud and just like before, Ariana blocked Zack out of her thoughts, but not before saying… _as if._

In the life-stream….

"Yes! And Zack strikes again" Zack said triumphantly.

"you know you shouldn't do that, if they love each other they'll get together in their own time you shouldn't rush things" said Aerith frustrated that he had used materia for other purposes than to talk to his sister.

"We all know it's gonna happen, don't we boys?" said Zack moving his head in the direction of three silver haired men "yeah!" Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz screamed in unison, "I'm just helping it move a bit faster" Zack finished.

Aerith just rolled her eyes and stalked off. Zack turned to Kadaj "I want you three to go back to the surface, I want you to keep an eye on Cloud and Ariana; I'll get the materia you'll need from Aerith and distract her while you make your getaway."

"Hey Aerith Loz wants you, I think Sephiroth was making fun of him again" Zack lied.

"Oh my god that guy is a grown man and I swear he cries more than Marlene" Aerith said walking off. Zack then went to Aerith's materia box and rummaged around until he found the ones he was looking for, they were white and Aerith only had a few, Zack just hoped she wouldn't notice they were missing or it was his arse on the line. Aerith came back shaking her head, "how'd it go?" asked Zack.

"He was bawling his eyes out, Sephiroth called him a useless cry baby that would never amount to anything" said Aerith with a sigh.

"Well I better get going, the boys and I are gonna go to the looking pond to see what Reno's up to, it's always a laugh" Zack said and walked off.

"Alright boys, I got the materia now quickly get going, I'm going back to Aerith now" said Zack handing Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz the white materia. Zack made his way back to Aerith "he was just flirting with Yuffie again, but this time he was sober"

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz pushed the materia into their arms making them glow then stepped forward into the pond and slowly sunk into it.

The blinding light of the sun broke through the clouds and shone through a gap in the old church, Cloud was sitting on the same fallen pillar he and Ariana sat on, his buster sword resting next to him, he was so deep in thought he didn't see three figures rise up from the pool of water ten feet in front of him. Kadaj was shocked to see that Cloud hadn't tried to kill them yet. Yazoo walked up to him and said "brother, what's wrong?", as soon as Cloud heard Yazoo's voice he grabbed his buster sword and held it to Yazoo's neck, "what are you doing here?" Cloud said his tone dripping with hatred.

"Relax brother, if we were going to kill you we would have done it ten minutes ago, you were in such deep thought you didn't even see our grand entrance" Kadaj said with a slight laugh, Cloud let his grip on the sword loosen but didn't put it down, he still didn't trust Kadaj.

"Yeah we're on your side now brother" piped up Loz.

"So I hear from Zack that you're in love with his sister, he sent us back here to keep an eye on you two" said Kadaj cockily. Only then did Cloud drop his sword.

"I am not in love with Ariana" Cloud said frustrated.

"You sound like you need a drink, god knows I do" said Kadaj "know any good bars?" Cloud directed the three men to 7th Heaven but didn't join them; he needed to think about things before he could face Ariana again.

The three silver haired men entered the bar, Tifa wasn't at the bar though, it was Ariana, Tifa had taken the rest of the day off and was down at the park with Marlene and Denzel at Ariana's insistence.

"What can I get ya boys?" asked Ariana

"Um I'll have… oh stuff it I've been dead for two years may as well get something strong, get me a Tequila suicide" said Kadaj, Ariana handed kadaj the salt shaker, a piece of lemon and poured the Tequila into a shot glass and gave it to him. He snorted the salt on his hand, downed his shot and rubbed the lemon in his closed eye.

"I'll just get a beer thanks" said Loz not game enough to try a Tequila suicide.

"Make that two" interrupted Yazoo.

By the time that Tifa, Marlene and Denzel had returned, Ariana was playing a drinking game with Kadaj and was drinking him under the table, Yazoo and Loz had teamed up against Reno and Rude and were playing pool, Yazoo and Loz were down to the eight ball while Reno and Rude had only pocketed a few and still had several left to pocket.

Ariana explained, being the only one that was even remotely sober, to Tifa that Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were on their side now, Tifa and the kids went to bed and Ariana got everyone around a bar table in the middle of the room to play Goon of Fortune.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz stayed the night in the bar, they lied on the couches and Ariana had got them some spare blankets and pillows before going to bed herself. When she was about to open her door she turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Cloud's door then went into her room, got changed into her pyjamas and went to sleep.

A.N: hope you liked this chappie remember read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: hey hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it remember R&R (read and review) plz I'll love you forever but if that creeps you out I wont

Disclaimer: (turns to lawyer) do I have to do this?? (lawyer nods) ahh ok I own nothing but my piss pot character Ariana

Australian dictionary:

Piss pot: alcoholic.

Chapter 4

Next morning, Ariana got up early and got changed into white singlet and the usual denim short shorts then made her way down to the kitchen to make some breakfast and get a beer, Ariana was making scrambled eggs, Loz showed his face in the kitchen "that smells good" he said sniffing the air with his eyes closed "what's cookin?"

"Scrambled eggs and I'm gonna put some bacon on soon, want some?" asked Ariana spatula in hand.

"Mmmmm, yes" said Loz his mouth watering.

While Loz and Ariana where eating Loz asked "so um Ariana what to girls like?"

"What do you mean, girls like lots of things" Ariana asked confused.

"Uh… like as a present… from a guy" Loz replied nervously

"Ooooo, who's the lucky girl?" Ariana said intrigued.

"I'm not telling" Loz said blushing slightly, Ariana thought it looked so odd to see a grown man blushing.

"Aw come on" pleaded Ariana "I won't tell anyone".

"No" said Loz persistently

"Come on, I can help and I promises I won't tell anyone" said Ariana desperately

Loz sighed and looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming then leaned in to Ariana's ear "it's Tifa" he whispered.

"Oh my god!" Ariana said, she was so excited for Loz she jumped off her seat and hugged him, tipping over the chair in the process, so now Loz was on the floor and Ariana was lying on top of him. Just then Kadaj walked in, his eyes went the size of dinner plates as soon as he saw the scene in front of him, Ariana quickly jumped off Loz, "it's not what you think, I just went to hug him and the chair tipped" Ariana explained hurriedly, kadaj just said "whatever" and went to the cupboards, "um pain killers are in the top cupboard third from the left" informed Ariana.

"Thanks" Kadaj replied and went back to bed.

"So let's get you started on your training" said Ariana a determined gleam in her eye "first we're gonna get you to cook Tifa breakfast in bed. Here put this on" said Ariana handing Loz a pink frilly apron that matched her own, "sorry but it's the only one left" said Ariana seeing the expression on his face, "now let's get cooking, first we'll start off easy you do the bacon and I'll do the eggs".

20 minutes later…

Loz was stopped in front of Tifa's door, he knocked and Tifa told him to come in, "um, good morning Tifa, I thought you might like some breakfast in bed" said Loz stepping into her room, tray in hand and the pink frilly apron still on.

"That's so sweet of you" said Tifa sitting up in her bed; she patted beside her for Loz to sit down, "I'm not going to be able to eat all this" she said "um no offence, but what's with the pink frilly apron?" she asked seeing Loz's attire.

"Well I didn't want to get any grease on my outfit, this is pure leather, do you know how much this get up costs and plus it was the only one left" said Loz, Tifa just giggled. Loz and Tifa continued talking; Ariana came down to Tifa's door as soon as she finished doing the dishes.

Yazoo was on his way to the bathroom when he saw Ariana sitting on the floor with her ear to the door, Yazoo was about to ask her what she was doing when she put her finger to her lips and mouthed Tifa and Loz, intrigued Yazoo joined her.

5 minutes later…

Reno, Rude, a very sick looking Kadaj, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Red XIII, Marlene and Denzel had joined Ariana and Yazoo at the door, "this is disgusting" said Kadaj and he stalked up the hall to the bathroom for about the fifth time that morning. "Well we better be getting out to the bar everyone will be wondering where we are" said Tifa.

"Shit! Everyone to the bar" whispered Ariana and everyone ran to the bar silently as they could. A minute later Tifa and Loz joined everyone at the bar, "morning" said Ariana cleaning a glass trying so had to keep a smile off her face, "Tifa can you take over I'm going to the church" Ariana said and went up to her room to get her keys and a water tub.

Ariana made her way through the ruins of Midgar and down to the church, she went in and put her stuff down by a fallen pillar, she stopped in front of the pool _this is it, no more Geostigma _she thought and took off her bandages, she took a deep breath before diving into the crystal blue water, the water reminded her of Cloud's eyes, once she had surfaced she looked down at her shoulder and saw her Geostigma glow fluorescent green then lift off her shoulder in particles and fly into the air.

She continued to swim around freely without being in any pain. Just then Cloud walked in and saw that her singlet had gone see through, he put his hand on the side if his head blocking his view, "I'm not looking", he said as he walked over to get her a towel, he put her towel at the side of the pool, "are you going to help me out or what" said Ariana holding out her hand, he grabbed her hand and she pulled him in, when he surfaced he looked very mad, Ariana was amazed to see that his hair hadn't changed one bit "god damn it Ariana, you got my clothes all wet" said cloud annoyed, Ariana just splashed him in the face.

"So take them off and put them on the pillar to dry, but for god's sake leave your boxers on" said Ariana and he did just that.

"Well, you may as well have a swim with me, I bet I can beat you to the other end" said Ariana cockily as always.

"You're on, what's the wager?" asked Cloud happy that he would finally get the chance to wipe that cocky smile off her face, _there is no way she can beat me, I was in SOLDIER_ Cloud thought.

"Um let's make this interesting, if I win you have to take me on a date"

"Ok and if I win you have to give up booze for a whole week" said Cloud confidently

"You're on Blondie" Ariana said ruffling Cloud's hair on her way to the edge of the pool, they got in their positions "ready to get your arse kicked" asked Ariana, Cloud just ignored her.

"Ready, GO!" Cloud said they swam with all they had, swapping positions frequently but in the end Ariana won.

"Ha, I win now you have to take me on a date, not so confident now are we Jenova boy? You're not the only one who had Jenova cells in them" boasted Ariana, Cloud looked at her confused, "and I'm half pissed" Ariana then got really dizzy and fell over backwards "whoa" she said on he way down, Cloud just stood there laughing his head off.

"Well don't just stand there laughing help me up", Cloud helped her up but she just over balanced and pushed over Cloud in the process, they we're in the shallow end so they we're in no danger of drowning, Ariana was on top of Cloud.

"Wow it is just not my day, first I fell on top of Loz, now you that is just too weird" Ariana said sitting up straddling Cloud's abdomen, "Ariana would you get off me already" said Cloud

"Alright, alright I'm up" said Ariana getting up, this time she actually stayed up, she helped Cloud up then went to check on his clothes "they're still drenched" she said looking over to Cloud and for the first time noticing that his body was quite muscly "what?" said Cloud noticing that Ariana was staring at him.

"Oh, I just noticed how muscly you are, nice abs by the way" said Ariana smiling.

"Uh thanks" said Cloud flabbergasted by Ariana's forwardness.

Ariana picked up her towel and started to dry herself, she was walking over to Cloud when she slipped, yet again on some water, she fell forward but this time Cloud caught her and didn't fall over too. Their faces were only inches apart, Ariana was looking into Cloud's eyes, "I love your eyes" she said moving forward slightly, Cloud closed the gap between them, Ariana deepened the kiss, Cloud snaked his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck, they continued kissing and only broke apart for air.

"I'm sorry" said Cloud hastily, they didn't talk for the rest of the time and kept to themselves.

Once Cloud's clothes had dried and he'd got changed again, Ariana filled the water tub, "what are you doing?" asked Cloud.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm filling this water tub so I can take it to my village and heal the kids" said Ariana.

"You never told me how you got Geostigma, y'know that" said Cloud curious.

"Oh, I thought I did" said Ariana, Ariana then told him the same story that she told Tifa, in the end she was crying, Cloud wiped away her tears and walked out of the church.

"You still owe me dinner!" yelled Ariana "arse hole" she muttered afterwards and left.

_**I saw that**_Zack had yet again entered Cloud's thoughts and he didn't sound too happy with Cloud.

_Go away; I don't want to talk to you right now._ Cloud just shut Zack out of his thoughts, he needed to think.

_Why do I keep kissing her, I don't like her like that and now I owe her dinner._

Ariana went to the place Tifa had mentioned the other day, the forgotten city. Once Ariana had got there she went over to a clearing in the forest of glowing white trees, _it seems secluded enough, great place to think _she thought and sat down by one of the trees.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" asked a man startling Ariana out of her thoughts, he wore a crimson cape and had longish black hair.

"Um, I'm sorry I just came here to think, I'll leave if I've desecrated your sacred land or something" said Ariana scared shitless.

"Your not from around here are you?" said the man

"No" said Ariana "if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"It's Vincent Valentine" he said. _Vincent, Vincent, where have I heard that name before? _She thought "oh I know now, you're Tifa's friend" said Ariana triumphantly.

"And who are you?" asked Vincent

"Oh yeah, my name's Ariana Fair" said Ariana smiling dumbly.

Vincent and Ariana talked a little while longer, when it started to get dark Ariana decided it was time to go back.

"Well it's been lovely talking to you Vincent but I should be getting back to the bar" she said getting up and turning around "um, you wouldn't happen to know the way back would you? Vincent gave her directions back to the bar and told Ariana to say hello to the others for him.

When Ariana got back to the bar Tifa ran up to her "thank god you're ok, I was getting worried about you. You haven't seen Cloud have you? He's been gone for days"

"I'm ok Tifa, I was just talking with Vincent, he seems…nice." She said trying to think of a word that best describes Vincent.

"Good, but have you seen Cloud" asked Tifa concerned.

"No" lied Ariana "have you tried calling him?"

"Yes, I've left a ton of massages on his voice mail" said Tifa sighing "oh well I'm going to bed now."

"Ok I'm gonna stay up a bit longer" said Ariana.

A.N: hey hope you like this chapter if you have any questions about anything just ask oh and don't forget (you've got to be getting sick of this by now… god knows I am sighs) plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: hello hope you enjoy this chapter bla bla bla plz R&R

Disclaimer: don't own anything but Ariana

Chapter 5

Days went by and Cloud still hadn't come home. Ariana kept her self busy by helping Loz with 'operation: get Tifa' as she liked to call it, so far Loz had given, on Ariana's effective advice, chocolates, flowers and various other things.

"Ok, Loz I think we're at the final phase of 'operation get Tifa', you're going to ask her to go out for dinner with you and if all goes well, you can ask her to go on another one and then ask her to go out with you" said Ariana with that same glint she had in her eye every time she was planning to get Loz and Tifa together "do you think your ready?"

"Yes" said Loz confidently. They made their way of Ariana's room, the place where they went to plan or as Ariana called it 'the base of operations', down to the kitchen where Tifa was, they stopped just before the door way, Loz was just about to walk in when he turned back to Ariana "I'm not ready" he said so Ariana just pushed him in and gave him the thumbs up. Loz walked up to Tifa who looked up from the food she was cooking, "oh, hi Loz, what's up?" asked Tifa.

"Um I was just wondering, ifyouwantedtogooutforteawithmetonight" said Loz really fast so it just sounded like one big word.

"Huh? What was that sorry?" said Tifa confused

"I was wondering, if you would like to go out for tea with me tonight?" he said slower.

"Um, I'll see if I've got anything on" said Tifa who just continued to cook, so Loz left the room and joined Ariana. "So how'd it go?" asked Ariana.

"She said she'd see what she what she had on" said Loz slightly hopeful.

"Oh, so what's she cooking?" asked Ariana hoping it was something good.

"Um, I think it's risotto" said Loz trying to remember what was in the pot.

"Yes! I love risotto" said Ariana hyped "now it's my turn" she said walking the kitchen. "So, Tifa what's cookin?" asked Ariana innocently.

"Um risotto" replied Tifa.

"Ok, cool well I'll be off then" said Ariana walking back to the hall _one, two, three…_

"Wait Ariana, I need to talk to you about something" said Tifa

"Hmmm, yes?" said Ariana turning back to Tifa.

"Loz wants to take me on a date tonight, what should do?" asked Tifa.

"I definitely think you should go" said Ariana "I'll take the bar for tonight, you go and have a good time"

"Ok, tell Loz would you, I've gotta look after this risotto" said Tifa

"Shall do" said Ariana with a grin. She went out of the kitchen; Loz had a hopeful look on his face. "You're in" said Ariana "now let's talk clothes. You're about Clouds size, so his should fit you nicely" Ariana grabbed Loz's hand and took him to Clouds room. Ariana opened the door to a shocking scene, Reno was kissing someone very passionately on Clouds bed, Ariana couldn't make out who it was but she had a feeling she might know who the person might be but she wasn't sure. "Yazoo?" said Loz shocked confirming Ariana's beliefs. They both turned around and went as white as the sheets they where canoodling on.

"Please don't tell anyone especially not Kadaj, he'll go nuts" pleaded Yazoo. Loz just nodded, Ariana on the other hand, just ran up to them and gave them both big hugs and told them they looked absolutely gorgeous together. "Well seeing as how you're both here you can help me find something for Loz to wear on his date with Tifa tonight". Ariana went to Clouds wardrobe and had a look around "oh my god doesn't have any other outfits" mumbled Ariana and moved to his chest of draws, she opened the top draw and found that it was his underwear draw, but that didn't stop her from going through it "ooooo" said Ariana intrigued.

"What did you find?" asked Reno. Ariana held up a pair of white briefs.

"Hmmm I always thought he was strictly a boxers man" said Ariana, everyone just looked at her "what? I've seen him in his boxers a couple of times" she said innocently they just shook their heads "he's right behind me isn't he?" she said somewhat scared, they just nodded back.

"Having fun?" asked Cloud with a smug tone

"Fuck!" said Ariana she turned around with a smile on her face "hi Cloud, I was just wondering if you had any other clothes I could borrow for Loz, he's going on a date with Tifa tonight, speaking of dates don't you owe me one, remember I beat you in that race the other day" said Ariana like she hadn't just been caught snooping in Cloud's undie draw and she wasn't still holding his pair of briefs.

"Whatever. Loz come here" he said handing him some clothes for him to try on. Once Loz had an out fit to wear, Ariana walked up to Cloud, still holding his briefs, "thanks Blondie" she said pulling the pair of briefs over his head and ran out the door laughing like a two year old.

While Tifa and Loz were out on their date, Ariana had put Marlene and Denzel to bed and now was playing drinking games with Cloud, Kadaj, Yazoo, Reno and Yuffie. They had already played 'Goon of fortune' but had run out of Goon, so now they were about to play 'I never'. "Ok ladies what's your poison?" said Ariana going through the cupboards to find bottles of alcohol "I got… Kahlua, Vodka, Jack Daniels, Bourbon, and ooooo what do we have here…Absinthe, that's mine."

"I'll have the Jack Daniels" said Cloud, Ariana threw the bottle of Jack Daniels to Cloud and he caught it.

"Got any Tequila?" asked Kadaj

"Uh… yup" said Ariana going through the cupboard and throwing the bottle to Kadaj. Yazoo had the Vodka, Reno had the Bourbon and Yuffie had the Kahlua

"Ok I'm starting" said Yuffie "Um I never… given head before" no one touched their drinks except…. Ariana, everyone just looked at her.

"What? I enjoy a cock sandwich every now and then" slurred Ariana quite inebriated. They continued playing into the early hours of the morning and only went to bed when the bar had run out of alcohol.

A.N: hope you liked plz R&R toodles must get on to writing the next chappie


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: hey guys sorry for the long wait I just had a severe case of writers block but now I'm all good. Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and New Year, God knows I did. Well here's the new chappie hope you liked it

Disclaimer: I own Cloud and Reno and nothing can stop me mwahahahahaha gets tapped on shoulder by Sephiroth's sword. Turns to see Sephiroth in lawyer suit

Sephiroth: ahem points to clip board.

Me: aw do I have to?

Sephiroth: yes. Now where is my mother, tell me! Tell me!

Me: ah I own nothing but Ariana plz R&R runs off before she gets skewered by Sephiroth

Chapter 6

Ariana was having a lovely dream it was about a land that was filled with all the types of alcohol that she could ever want, just then a Vodka bottle came up to her and started smashing it's self against her head and saying "Ariana, Ariana, wake up" excitedly.

"Don't do that Vodka you're hurting me" she mumbled waking up.

"I'm not Vodka I'm Loz" said Loz sighing.

"Huh? Oh Loz" said Ariana opening her eyes but quickly shutting them because the light burned her eyes "you can tell me in the bathroom, I gotta chuck" she ran to that oh so familiar porcelain bowl and threw up, Loz was holding her hair and telling her all about his date with Tifa occasionally Ariana would give him the thumbs up. "And here's the real exciting part" said Loz practically bursting "Tifa's my girlfriend"

"OH MY GOD!!" screamed Ariana waking the whole house and hugged Loz now that she had finished throwing up.

"ARIANA SHUT UP" came the screams of the hung-over residents

"Pfft they need to learn how to handle their liquor" said Ariana turning back to the toilet.

Once Ariana had finished chucking she went to Tifa's door, knocked and entered. Ariana found that Tifa was still sleeping, so she tip toed up to her large double bed and jumped on the empty side. Tifa's reaction was priceless; Ariana could have sworn that she saw her jump out of her skin.

"Hahahaha ow too loud" Ariana said holding her head

"That's not funny" said Tifa sternly clutching her chest

"Ya it was…. You need to lighten up" said Ariana "so I heard the good news" she said elbowing Tifa in the arm softly

"Yeah I heard" Tifa said referring to the earlier shout of "OH MY GOD"

"But I sorta don't understand I mean I'm happy for you and all but I thought you had eyes for Cloud" said Ariana confused

"Well I did but I've seen the way that he looks at you…when you're not arguing" said Tifa thoughtfully

"Pfft don't know what you're talking about" Ariana said childishly, though now that Tifa had mentioned it she noticed that Cloud had taken to staring at her while she was cooking, drinking, cleaning, playing with Marlene and Denzel and … well just about everything she did.

Soon after Ariana had left and made her way to the kitchen, she was mildly surprised and relieved to find that it hadn't burned down and Loz was still in one piece. He was actually setting at tray to take in to Tifa.

"Aww, isn't that sweet" said Ariana. Loz just poked out his tongue and walked past her tray in hand. Once Loz had left Ariana turned with a small sigh and went to the fridge and grabbed some ingredients, a (rather large) knife, chopping board and pan. She started making her omelet when she heard someone shuffle in mumbling about painkillers and bloody shouting girls. Ariana was half way through chopping her ingredients when she turned around, Cloud jumped back, Ariana looked down and saw the knife in her hand "oops sorry" she said turning back around to continue chopping the capsicum.

"If your looking for the aspirine, there's none left" she said and continued quietly humming to herself.

"There was a half bottle left yesterday!" said Cloud disbelievingly.

"Mmm, that's before I had a hangover" she said still humming along to a merry tune of 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'.

"Ahhh, I'm going in the bath" said Cloud irritated and made his way to the bathroom.

While Ariana was making her breakfast she couldn't help but think more about what Tifa had said. _Hmmm and he still owes me a date but I suppose I better get home soon my job here is done, _she thought referring to Tifa and Loz.

Ariana then went to the bar once she had finished eating her breakfast and washing the dishes. The bar was empty so she un-locked the door and went behind the bar, once Tifa got up she would talk to her about paying her for letting her stay so long.

It was so quiet in the bar that morning Ariana decided she would close for the day and open when it got darker, that's when most people came in. Seeing as Tifa didn't look as though she was getting up anytime soon Ariana decided to go find the kids so she could play a game with them. She found Marlene and Denzel drawing pictures in their bedroom, she saw one that looked like Cloud and she immediately thought back to the time in the church when they shared that intimate kiss then she thought to when she whooped Cloud's arse in the race, which immediately put a smile on her face.

"Hey kids, wanna play a game?" Ariana said too excitedly for someone of her age.

"Yeah!" they said in unison dropping their pencils and turning to Ariana "what are we gonna play?"

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of hide and seek, you know it's my favorite" said Ariana smiling

"Shotgun not it" said Ariana and Denzel together

"Damn it" said Marlene crestfallen

"Watch your language young lady" Ariana said before running out of the room with Denzel behind her. _Hmmm where to hide, where to hide? _She thought she turned her head down the hall and it rested on the bathroom door and then a sly look came to rest on her face. She walked up to the door and started fake crying; she knocked on the door lightly.

Through the door Cloud could hear someone knocking on the door and sobbing, then "please Cloud let me in it's an emergency" she said softly between sobs, Cloud quickly got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Ariana ran in with her head in her hands sobbing, Cloud closed the door "what's wrong?" Cloud said concerned, but when he turned around he found that Ariana had stopped crying "what the…?"

"It's called acting" said Ariana looking around the room "now what" she said to herself.

"Ariana what is going on?" asked Cloud sternly.

"I'm playing hide and seek" she said her eyes rested on the bath tub filled with water and bubbles "yes."

"Yes, what?" said Cloud not liking what was coming next. Instead of answering him she just jumped in the bath and fully submerged herself for a few seconds before resurfacing, "well, get in don't worry I'll keep my eyes closed" she said, Cloud just looked at her.

"I wonder if one of them is in the bathroom?" came Marlene's voice through the door.

"Quickly" Ariana said urgently, it was hard for Cloud to take her seriously when she was covered in bubbles.

"Okay, Okay, close your eyes and get down" Cloud said grasping his towel about to take it off, Ariana hastily closed her eyes and submerged herself once more, then Cloud got back into the tub. Just as he did there was a knock at the door and Cloud told them to come in, just as suspected it was Marlene.

"Umm…. Cloud have you seen Ariana or Denzel around?" she asked still holding on to the door handle and looking around the room.

"No I've been in this tub the whole time, but I did hear someone running towards Ariana's room" he said calmly and that said Marlene ran out of the room closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed Ariana shot her head out of the water gasping for air.

"Thank-you, you're a life saver, and by the way you should get out your feet are going pruney" she said still sitting in the bath.

"Hey you said you would keep your eyes closed" Cloud said pulling all the bubbles towards himself to cover up

"Relax, okay I was only joking" she said laughing

"Ow, not so loud ok" he said grabbing his head, obviously he was still recovering from the night before

"You know what you need? You need one of my sure fire hangover home remedies" Ariana said reaching out of the bath and lifting one of the floor tiles next to it, revealing that it had been dug out and housed four bottles of beer. Ariana grabbed two of the bottles and handed one to Cloud, he just looked at her.

"You can't be serious?" he said disbelievingly.

"Ahh ye of little faith" she said shaking her head "just try it, trust me it works, how do you think I recovered from my old friend Absinthe?"

"Yeah that along with the half bottle of aspirine you downed" he said irritably

"Oh yes I thought I forgot something" she then reached down to the tile next to the one filled with now only two bottles of beer and lifted it to show it had also been dug out but this one was filled with pain killers. "What did you have last night?"

"Um….Jack Daniels" he said confused as to why it mattered what he had to drink last night. Ariana then started to rummage around the hole until she came to the pack that she wanted.

"Ahh, here we are" she said throwing Cloud the pack which he caught in his free hand "have about three of those, and that should set you right" she said putting the tiles back over the hidden stashes.

"Right" he said skeptically "here hold this will you?" he then handed her his bottle of beer while he got three of the pain killers out of the packet and put them in his mouth, Ariana had already opened his beer for him and handed it back so he could swallow the pills.

They continued talking until they had finished their beers, once finished Ariana got out of the bath tub and went to get a towel. After she got her towel she went into her room to get changed. _Hopefully Tifa will be up now_ she thought as she made her way down to the bar drying her hair. When she got to the bar she found Tifa in her usual spot (behind the bar), she walked up to Tifa, "Tifa we need to talk" said Ariana seriously for once in her life.

"Oh no, nothing ever comes good after those words" she said concern hiding behind her eyes, by this time Cloud had come into the bar, "Cloud I need you take over for a while" Cloud looking curious walked behind the bar, ready to serve any potential customers. Meanwhile Ariana and Tifa walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" asked Tifa the concern more prominent in her eyes and now showing in her voice by the look of sadness on Ariana's face, "what's wrong?"

"I have to leave soon, the kids in my village could be getting worse and I have nothing else left to do here" Ariana's eyes were now welling up with tears "here take this" she said handing Tifa the tips she had got while she was helping out in the bar "it's to cover all the money I cost you while I stayed here" Ariana was almost fully in tears now.

"Don't be stupid" said Tifa handing the money back to Ariana "you've brought in enough money with the amount of drinks you consume and pay for, not to mention the amount of customers you bring in with your drinking games, business has never been better" said Tifa in tears.

While Ariana and Tifa were continuing to argue about the money, Cloud was stuck deep in thought as the bar was completely empty, apart from one old regular.

_What is this feeling I always get whenever I see Ariana now? Ever since that day in the church, I just can't figure out what it is._

_**Its called love, why can't you admit it,**_ this time it wasn't Zack's voice but his own conscience talking back to him.

_I don't love her… do I?_

_**Yes you do,**_ this time it was Zack's voice.

_What?_

_**I do a pretty good impression of your conscience don't I? Listen before you shut me out of your mind again, if you do feel this way, which you do, you have to tell her before it's too late.**_

_And what makes you certain I do. And what does 'before it's too late' supposed to mean?_

_**You're smart you can figure it out for your self.**_

A.N: hope you liked don't forget to R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So I finally updated hope you guys is happy, I might be bring someone else back to life but I dunno if I should, give me your opinion please.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Zack or Cloud, but I do own Ariana, though I'm not sure if that's anything to be proud of.

Meanwhile in the life stream………

Aerith walked the grassy planes of the life stream looking for Zack, she found him sitting on a rock transfixed by the looking pond.

_Probably watching his sister, __**again**_

Aerith knew that when Zack was watching his sister she had to keep her distance, he liked to be left alone with his thoughts.

Once Zack had finished teasing Cloud (which in actual fact is what he was doing, not watching Ariana), he made his way over to where Aerith was sitting.

"Hey Aerith, what's cracking?" he said noticing she was counting the materia in her materia box.

"Your head, that's what's cracking" she said her voice laced with annoyance.

"Geez, settle down woman" Zack said surprised by the malice in her voice, "what's your problem" he said while backing away slowly as not to get hit.

"Hmm let me see there is the matter of three white materia missing along with three silver haired men, did you think I wouldn't notice three men just go missing like that? What do you take me for Zack? An idiot" she said her voice getting louder and louder. The louder her words got the more Zack inched away, the fear for his life evident on his face.

"Umm….." was all he said before he ran for his immortal life, he knew he couldn't die but that didn't stop it from hurting.

Back in the real world……..

While Cloud was thinking in the bar there were a number of things going on in 7th Heaven, Marlene had found Denzel but was still searching for Ariana, Loz was thinking of Tifa and what he would buy her today (A.N: aww how sweet), Kadaj was still sleeping, Yazoo and Reno, well you don't really want to know what they were doing and Rude, well he was just trying to get to the bar through the mass of girls swarming to get a look at Cloud. But up in the kitchen Tifa and Ariana where still arguing over the money.

"Please just take it, it would be on my conscience forever knowing that I left without showing some appreciation for your hospitality" said Ariana pleading Tifa to take the money.

"Alright" said Tifa taking the money "but promise you'll visit"

"Yup, how could I stay away" said Ariana smiling "I'll be leaving tomorrow" and with that said Ariana went down to the bar to shoo the crazy girls away from the bar and take over from Cloud. Before Cloud left to do whatever he was going to do he pulled Ariana aside and said to her "how bout I take you up on that date tonight?"

"Um yeah sure" she said a little taken aback and walked back to the bar which was now crowded with guys who wanted to play drinking games, and Ariana was happy to oblige with a game of Goon of fortune and later beer pong, but she remembered not to get to smashed because she had her long awaited date with Cloud tonight.

At 6 pm Ariana was starting to get her stuff all laid out on her bed, she had borrowed one of Tifa's dresses because she didn't bring any of her own, it was a black strapless dress with red netting underneath and had beautiful red flowers along the side made from beads. Excited Ariana ran out of her room down the hall to the bathroom earning a raised eyebrow from Kadaj, "isn't your date at 8, why do you need to get ready now?"

"Because it takes time to look good as I do" she said closing the door of the bathroom behind her. Ariana had a quick shower and decided she would leave her hair out and curl it, once she had gotten dressed and did her make up; she made her way down to the bar where Cloud stood waiting.

When he heard her coming down the steps he turned and smiled "shall we leave then? He asked taking her arm and leading her to his car, which Ariana didn't even know he had.

"So, where are we going?" Ariana said trying to break the silence.

"Oh no where special" said Cloud as they parked in front of what Ariana knew to be the most expensive restaurant in Midgar. Ariana just sat in the car with her mouth open staring at the restaurant; Cloud opened her door and gently pulled her out of the car. They were seated in the back corner of the restaurant. Once they were seated a waitress handed them a menu each and Cloud ordered them some champagne, while Ariana was looking around in awe at the stunning restaurant, she had no idea how such a dull city could have such a beautiful place in it. The next ten minutes could have been the longest most awkward moment in both Ariana and Cloud's lives, so Ariana tried to lighten the mood "so…how long have you known Tifa?" she murmured looking into her champagne glass trying to avoid eye contact, _why am I always the one trying to make conversation, if its awkward now I don't want to know how awkward it's going to be when I tell him I'm leaving tomorrow._

"Just over four years now" Cloud mumbled just as awkwardly, just then the waiter came up and asked to take their order, "two of the largest steaks you guys make" Ariana butted in just as Cloud was about to order, he looked at the menu just after the waiter left, looking up from the menu "do you know just how big those steaks are?"

"Mmmm, yeah. I just thought we could make things a little more, how would you put it…interesting" she smiled

"Oh, God in heaven help us" Cloud whispered not liking what was coming next; he had a pretty good idea what she had in mind.

"Eating contest."

"What's riding on this one?" Cloud sighed, his head in his hands dreading what was coming next.

"The biggest bottle of what ever the winner chooses." While Ariana was getting more excited, Cloud feared for his wallets life. He had learned by now that Ariana was a difficult opponent and not to be taken lightly, having lost many various contests to her before he found this out the hard way.

For twenty minutes they decided the rules of the contest, they being Ariana. Soon after the steaks were presented along with many prying eyes, Ariana who loved to put on a show stood and raised her voice, "ladies and gentleman. Today I , Ariana Fair and this lovely gentleman, Cloud Strife" indicating to Cloud who had his head in his hands whispering over _sit down, sit down, sit down_ "come on Cloud stand up for the crowd", Cloud reluctantly stood up and waved to the people hesitantly, "will be having an eating contest. So for those who would like to place their bets please give your money to this waiter whose name is…Denis and indicate who you wish to bet on, the contest will be starting shortly. Thank-you for your time." She sat down once again as people rose with their money to give to Denis, surprisingly enough Reno and Yazoo were in the restaurant also and knowing Ariana's eating capability, were the only ones betting on her winning. Once everyone had crowded around the table Ariana had given Denis the nod saying they were ready, "go" Denis signaled and they started eating.

About 15 mins later…

"Ariana is the winner" said Denis holding up Ariana's hand, she took a bow and blew kisses to the crowd. "Yazoo and Reno, you have won the bets come and collect your money" Reno came up and got the large amount of bills from Denis and went over to the side to start counting it.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Cloud mumbled in remorse.

"Dinner is about to be paid for" Ariana whispered in Cloud's ear walking over to Reno, she grabbed the money out of Reno's hand and walked off but not before saying "yoink." She walked back to Cloud and waved the money in his face, "now shall we pay for dinner then?" Cloud stood there with a disbelieving look on his face as Ariana went to the counter and paid for their meal. When Ariana came back she just grabbed Cloud's arm and was dragging him at quite a fast pace, "quickly I sense an angry red head tailing us", Cloud turned his head to look but Ariana grabbed his head and turned it straight ahead, "don't look just walk."

They just managed to make it to the car before Reno caught up with them. While Cloud was driving Ariana counted the left over money from tea. "Hmm, not bad" Ariana finished.

"How much?" said Cloud intrigued to see how much they managed to make off with.

"350, after dinner deductions." She folded the notes and stuck them in her bra. "Oh and by the way concerning our wager, you can surprise me, but make it strong I'm gonna need it for the road." _Oh shit, wasn't supposed to say that yet, I'll just keep it cool and hope that he didn't notice._

"What do you mean 'for the road'? Where are you going?" said Cloud who did actually notice what she had said.

"Um, I'm leaving tomorrow, going back to my village" she said quietly avoiding eye contact because she thought if she looked at him she would cry.

"Oh" was all Cloud could say._ So that's what Zack meant by 'before it's too late' I'll have to tell her how I feel, tonight._ As it was still early Cloud drove Ariana and himself out to the forgotten city, he parked the car on the out skirts of the woods and got Ariana out, "Cloud, what are we do..." Cloud put a finger to Ariana's lips and got her out of the car.

"Just come with me" he said, they walked through the florescent glowing trees, which Ariana thought were even more beautiful than the time she met Vincent. "This place is so beautiful" Ariana stated looking around the clearing they had entered.

"I know you should see the trees in winter, on a frosty night they sparkle" said Cloud taking a seat at the base of a large tree, Ariana looked at Cloud and he motioned for her to take a seat next to him. She hesitantly sat next to him, and they talked for a couple of hours about nothing in particular mostly random stuff, about their lives before they met each other then the times they shared together.

"Hey do you remember the time we had a race in the church and I totally whooped your but, ahh good times, good times." Laughed Ariana

"Yeah I still can't believe you beat me…and then after the race…" Cloud trailed off.

"Hmm, no I don't seem to know what your talking about, perhaps you need to refresh my memory." Ariana slyly smiled.

"Ariana, your unlike anyone I've ever met, you know that?" chuckled Cloud

"Ahh yeah, it's a bit like that for everyone"

"And…"

A/N and thus another chappie down, I'm afraid I will be ending it soon in one or two chapters. Cookies to anyone who can guess who is getting resurrected. Remember review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And so down goes another chappie yay

A/N: And so down goes another chappie yay. Waah I'm almost finished, I don't wanna be lol. Read and review. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing

"And…" Cloud moved closer to Ariana and she closed the gap, however small it was, between them. "I love you" Cloud whispered when they broke apart. Ariana stiffened and Cloud looked into her eyes, searching for some hint of similar feelings. "Say something, please"

"Like what?"

"That you love me too and you'll stay"

"I do love you too but, I can't stay" she said letting a tear slip down her face.

"Then promise me you'll come back" he said wiping away her tear and pulling her into a hug, "we should be getting back now" Cloud said letting her go and helping her up. The walk to the car was fairly silent; by the time Ariana and Cloud got to the car she was back to her usual self going on about just because they were together it didn't mean he was off the hook from her winning the bet and that she was taking her winnings back home with her.

Just before they were about to go to their separate rooms Cloud stole a quick kiss from Ariana and she pushed him into his room, all the while still kissing him.

Early next morning…

Ariana woke with a start, from the dream she was having and realized that she was not in her own bed. She looked down beside her and saw Cloud; a smile crept on her face remembering what activities ensued only a few hours ago. Unable to get back to sleep she made her way down to the bar looking into the fridge for something to help her sleep, she took a bottle of gin and a glass and sat on one of the stools think about how she really didn't want to leave in few hours. After a few glasses were downed she gave up on using a glass and just drank it out of the bottle, it didn't take long for her to down the entire bottle, once she ran out of alcohol she finally made her way back to Cloud's bed and sleep had once again washed over her.

By the time the sun had rose every resident of 7th Heaven was now awake and eating breakfast with the other regulars who had come to see Ariana off (Reno, Rude, Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Vincent, Red XII and Cait Sith).When Ariana and Cloud had made their way down to the bar and everyone turned to them with a big smile and started wolf whistling them, "WOO GO CLOUD, GET ER DONE" yelled Cid and both Ariana and Cloud turned the deepest shade of red that was possible for a human face to turn with out going purple. Apparently everyone had heard what Cloud and Ariana had been doing and had told the others who had joined them for breakfast.

"I'm going to go pack my things" said Ariana running to her room as fast as her legs would take her.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower" said Cloud going to the bath room.

Once Ariana was finished packing her things she made her way down to the kitchen to make herself some scrambled eggs. While she was stirring her eggs in her fry pan she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Smells good" said Cloud taking a big whiff.

"Don't, your sucking up all the flavor" Ariana turned and stuck her hand over his mouth and nose, so he licked her hand "eww, festie Cloud cooties. Take 'em back" said Ariana wiping them on his jumper.

"Hmm I think I'll just give you some more" he said catching her off guard by licking the side of her face and running off, Ariana ran after him whacking him with her wooden spoon, running past Tifa she screamed at her to take care of her breakfast.

Cloud disappeared for a while when Ariana was eating her food she was just about ready to head off, everyone had assembled in the bar ready to see Ariana off, "If he isn't here in the next 5 minutes I'm leaving without saying good bye" just as Ariana had said this Cloud had come through the front door holding something behind his back.

"Couldn't let you leave without settling our bet now could I" as he said this he pulled out the biggest bottle of absinthe Ariana had ever seen out from behind his back.

"OH. MY. GOD. I knew there was a good reason why I loved you" everyone had a good chuckle at that. Ariana took the giant bottle of absinthe and put it in her bag. "Well time for me to be off I'm gonna miss you all. Hugs!" everyone lined up in a line and each got a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Ariana, all apart from Cloud who got kissed on the lips and so with the good byes over with Ariana walked out to her motor bike with Cloud. "I'm gonna miss you so much" she sobbed giving him the hugest hug and kiss, "I love you" she yelled over the roar of her motor bike and just like that she road out of everyone's life.

Earlier in the Lifestream…

Zack was rocking back and forth in front of the looking pond with he's head in his hands. Aerith walked by and wondered what in the Lifestream was he doing, so she walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders and knelt down to look in his eyes, "Zack what's wrong?"

"Scarred. Wanted to stop looking. Couldn't though. So horrible." He said between rocks, his voice shaky.

"What? Zack you're not making any sense" he just pointed his response to the looking pond; Aerith pointed her gaze to the looking pond to find Cloud and Ariana sleeping soundly in bed. "Oh" was all Aerith could say putting two and two together. _That must be a very scarring thing for a brother to watch his sister to do._

6 months later

"That son of bitch!" Zack screamed at the looking pond now only daring to look at it for the first time in six months after witnessing his sister and best friend having sex.

"What now?" sighed Aerith who had come over hearing his scream of rage.

"That son of a bitch, knocked her up, look at my precious sister, look!" he pointed.

"Ok, I'm looking, I'm looking, settle down" she looked and saw a quite pregnant Ariana sitting down on the couch staring at the large bottle of absinthe Cloud had bought her before she left Midgar. "It's ok, only 3 months to go and you'll be all mine" she said stroking the unopened bottle.

"Holy mother of god! She's huge, must be twins. I see she's having serious withdrawal symptoms from alcohol, she doesn't look healthy, someone should go down there and see her." Aerith looked at Zack slyly.

"What?" he asked completely oblivious as to what Aerith meant.

A/N: well I hope you all liked this chapter, please review and there will be cookies


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: so we have yet another chappie and still not finished…sigh…I just keep dragging it on oh well I'm not complaining and neither should you

A/N: so we have yet another chappie and still not finished…sigh…I just keep dragging it on oh well I'm not complaining and neither should you. Remember to enjoy and to read and review

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Ariana sat on her couch for yet another day in a row staring at her absinthe bottle; she was slowly being driven to the point of insanity from the lack of alcohol in her blood, at the moment the said alcohol was mocking her inability to drink it "well fuck you, I'm going outside" Ariana yelled pointing to the bottle, she had not been outside in months. Just as she opened the door she met the sight of her brother Zack Fair just about to knock on her front door, _oh great yet another hallucination, only this one is more painful_ she looked back behind her at the absinthe bottle on her coffee table, glaring at it she turned to walk through the hallucination of her brother only to find something blocking her path "Hmm there seems to be something blocking my path, apart from the obvious tumor that is Cloud's spawn, but what could it be?" she paced thinking only to be interrupted by Zack

"Ana, I'm no hallucination" he tried only to be shushed by Ariana's hand in his face.

"Do not speak to me demon of the absinthe" and she continued pacing "hmm maybe if I try this…" she punched Zack square in the face with all her might and sent him flying half way across the beautiful streets of Gongaga she apparently still had the strength of a SOLDIER. He got up with a bloody nose and half the village looking at him murmuring to each other, confirming whether what they were seeing was real or not. To them they were seeing a ghost walking the streets.

"Now I remember what pain feels like" he mumbled walking back over to Ariana's door who seemed to be talking to herself, yet again.

"Hmm so it seems he's not a hallucination after all. But he could still be an absinthe demon we can't trust him. But he's our brother he would never harm us. Yes but if he was a absinthe demon his soul would be possessed by the wicked intentions of the absinthe" Ariana continued arguing with herself as Zack did the only thing he could think of doing to snap her out of it, he didn't think slapping a pregnant lady was exactly the right thing to do but it had to be done, Zack just walked up to Ariana and slapped her on the cheek pretty hard, a bit harder than he intended to but it seemed to work because she shook her head and tried to hug Zack but with no success due to her pregnant belly.

"Zack, your back! But how come?" she asked still a little skeptical as to whether it was the real Zack or not.

"Aerith sent me because you're a mess, you need some help, have you even told Cloud yet?" he asked concerned for his sister's welfare.

"How do you know its Cloud's it could be someone else's" she said smugly.

"'Tumor that is Cloud's spawn' I'm pretty sure that it's Cloud's" he replied with a smirk.

"You have me there dear brother and no I haven't told him and I'm not going to, no way am I traveling all the way to Midgar like this" she said gesturing to her rather large belly, "So back off monkey boy!"

"Ok I think it's time you went inside" said Zack gently, turning her around and guiding her inside "oh my god this place is dark as a chooks arse and a mess ok sit down and I'll open some curtains and windows and cook you some scrambled eggs then clean this bomb site."

"Have I ever told you you're the best brother in the world" Ariana said as she struggled to get on the couch. The first thing that Zack did was pick up the huge bottle of absinthe from the coffee table and put it in the cupboard deeming this to be the source of her insanity, he opened her curtains and windows causing her to hiss at the light.

"How long has it been since you've been outside, that can't be good for the baby" said Zack worried.

"Babie_s_, I've been stuck with twins and I went out for my last check up" Ariana corrected.

"How long ago was that?"

"'Bout a month ago"

"Are you serious Ariana, I'm going to take you out to the hospital tomorrow. Once I've cleaned this place." He looked around the large living room it was a complete pig sty and then he still had upstairs to do.

"Don't worry about upstairs I haven't been able to get up there for two months, it's been hell without a mobile" she sighed dramatically would you go and get it for me dear brother, its on my dressing table next to my bed" 

"Don't push it" Zack warned as he made his way up to her bedroom. Ariana wondered how many messages she had she knew she could hear it ringing for about a week then it went flat and that reminded her.

"AND THE CHARGER" Ariana yelled up to him. 

"OK" Zack yelled back. Once Ariana had charged her phone she found that she had one hundred messages and about fifty missed calls most of them from Cloud and Tifa, she immediately started text messaging both of them back saying she was alright and not to worry she's just been really busy and that she had lost her phone but had found it behind her heater, she thought that would be a good enough excuse because she didn't want to say I don't want to see you because I think you would hate me for getting knocked up and I couldn't talk to you because I'm too fat to get up the stairs to my phone.

Her phone started ringing straight after she had sent the messages; it was the 7th Heaven bar. "Hello" Ariana answered.

"Ariana!" yelled a whole bunch of people; she guesses they had it on speaker phone.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ariana was glad to be talking to all her friends again, she decided she would put it on speaker phone also and put it on the coffee table.

"Not much since you left" said what Ariana recognized to be Tifa's voice.

"You mean you guys haven't been continuing with the drinking games since I left, I thought I could leave you in Clouds capable hands" Ariana laughed

"Well according to them it's no fun without you and they refuse to join me" came Cloud's voice through her phone.

"Ana, your Eggs are done" said Zack bringing over Ariana's scrambled eggs; she motioned for him to put the plate on her belly so it would be easier for her to reach.

"Ariana do you have someone else in your life?" asked Tifa, Ariana guessed that she had taken it off speaker phone upon hearing Zack's voice.

"Oh no you've got it all wrong it's just my brother Zack, he came back from the Lifestream today, just showed up on my door step, I think its great no one makes scrambled eggs like he does. A question did Cloud hear Zack?" Ariana was worried that he misunderstood the situation, which he had.

"He just stormed out of the bar, I think he's on his way to the church, you might be able to catch him on his mobile. Oh and hi Zack. Well I'll let you go so you can call Cloud, I hope you get everything sorted out" said Tifa and she hung up.

"Can you get my phone off the coffee table please" Ariana couldn't reach it. She had suddenly lost her appetite and put the eggs aside, she had to call Cloud now.

A/N: so what is going to happen, are they going to make up or will Cloud just brush her off. For answers to these stay tuned for the next chapter. Review, I'm hoping if I just leave enough of those at the end of each chapter they'll review, like subliminal messaging lol


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: and another one down and another one down and another one bites the dust

A/N: and another one down and another one down and another one bites the dust. Sorry I couldn't help myself well I could have updated like 3 hours ago but I had to go to work I was so close to updating, oh well here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new mummy and her kids.

Cloud walked through the large oak doors of the church and was instantly reminded Ariana, he missed her so much. He had just been in the most pain he had ever been in; he had heard another guy with Ariana and he knew he wasn't jumping to conclusions because only those who she deemed close enough to her heart were allowed to call her by the nickname her brother had made for her, Ana.

Soon ding dong the witch is dead sung out from his pocket and it was like his heart had broken all over again.

Ariana had been coming once a month for two weeks since she left and he caught her singing that in the shower and decided to record her on his phone so he would know when she was calling. Cloud just let it ring through he would check his messages later.

Cloud checked his voice messages on his way out; _ok let's see what she has to say for herself _he thought. "You have 1 new message" said the prompted voice.

"Hey Cloud, I know what you think you heard was another guy, well it was a guy, jut not the guy you think. It was my brother Zack; he came back from the Lifestream this morning and made me some of his scrambled eggs, Cloud I love you so much why would I cheat on you?" Cloud closed his phone and put it away her excuses where sickening to him, he would ring her later.

Ariana sat on her couch in tears with Zack next to her comforting her. "Don't worry about it Ana he'll come around, eventually" Zack said gently in her ear.

"But what if he never does, Zack? What am I gonna do?" she sobbed, her head in her hands. Just then her phone started to ring, it was Cloud.

"Hello" she said getting her hopes up.

"I don't think you've been drinking enough alcohol" said Cloud implying that she was completely mad

"Well haven't been drinking for 6 whole months and don't think I like it, because I don't. And I'm not going nuts I thought I was but I don't think you can punch a hallucination halfway across the street, trust me I thought he was a hallucination too." Ariana reasoned

"I don't think the dead came come back to life Ana."

"Well what about Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, they managed to make it back didn't they, it's exactly the same."

"No it's not ok, you're crazy."

"No I'm not, would you like to talk to him then?"

"Forget it Ariana", with that Cloud hung up and Ariana's pregnant emotions started to kick in and she threw her phone across the room breaking it in pieces. Ariana vowed she would never speak to him again.

3 months later…

Ariana had kept her vow and was now giving birth to a set of twins. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL CLOUD" yelled Ariana so that the whole hospital could hear. She had given birth to a lovely boy and girl, she named the girl Kiyoko Fair and the boy Yukito Fair. Kiyoko had her mother's hair and her father's eyes where as Yukito had his father's hair and his fathers eyes, Ariana was disappointed that neither of them had her eyes but there wasn't much she could do about that now was there.

"Congratulations, you must be a very proud father" said a nurse guiding Zack into the room Ariana was in.

"Oh no, I'm her brother" corrected Zack

"My apologies sir" she said walking off. Zack knew she was wondering where the father was. Once Ariana had fallen asleep that night Zack decided to pay Cloud a visit, it would take a couple of days to get to Midgar but he thought that he could make it in a day if he didn't stop, he took Ariana's bike and sped off towards Midgar.

It was 10 the next night by the time he reached Midgar; he parked the bike out the front of the bar and walked in. the bar was completely silent when Zack walked in, everyone still believed him to be dead. "Where's Cloud?" Zack asked, he was a man on a mission.

"Cloud's at the church" Tifa was the only one who wasn't in shock and was able to speak. Zack just turned right around and road straight to the church, he stormed into the church causing Cloud to look around and be in complete and utter shock.

"Believe Ariana now?' all Cloud could do was just sit there on a fallen pillar with his mouth open, Zack just cracked up laughing hysterically "you he look like a stunned mullet" Zack managed to say between laughs. When Zack had managed to stop rolling on the floor and regain his composure he said seriously, "you need to come with me."

"Where are we going" yelled Cloud yelled over the roar of his own motorbike.

"A little place I like to call the hospital, Ariana's there at the moment" Zack yelled behind him, this only made Cloud speed up so he was going at top speed towards Gongaga. It had only taken them until sunrise to get to the hospital due to the dangerous speed they were traveling at. Cloud and Zack parked their motorbikes at the entrance and Cloud ran in towards the emergency ward, Zack rushed in after him and steered him in the other direction.

"I thought you said…" started Cloud.

"I said she was in the hospital I didn't say she had an accident just follow me" said Zack following the signs to the maternity ward.

"Zack, why are we going to the maternity ward?" Cloud asked scared

"You're about to see why." They entered Ariana's room; she was sound asleep in her bed with Kyoko and Yukito in their bassinettes next to her bed.

"Oh my god, how come she didn't tell me? They are mine right?" whispered Cloud.

"Yeah they're yours" confirmed Zack

Just then Kiyoko opened her eyes and looked straight at Cloud with a smile. Cloud walked up to her and held her hand "she's beautiful. Kiyoko? It suits her well. Hello Kiyoko, I'm your daddy" Cloud said in a rather fatherly way Kiyoko just cackled.

"She seems to like you, I think she's gonna be a daddy's girl" smiled Ariana who had woken up moments before, cloud walked up to her and gave her a big kiss. "So you don't hate me then?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"Why would I?" Cloud asked confused.

"You know, I don't know" she said thinking why on earth would someone who loves her to death be angry at her for getting pregnant, maybe if it was with another man which it wasn't.

"So this is why you didn't come back?" Cloud asked, Ariana nodded "well that's gotta be the cutest reason ever, I mean look at them they're gorgeous"

"Oh yeah and the real reason I didn't talk to you guys for ages was because I was too fat to fit up the stairs" this caused Cloud to laugh "and do you know that I was going completely insane from lack of alcohol in my system and thought Zack was a demon from the absinthe, you know that bottle of absinthe you bought me before I left, I had it sitting on my coffee table and it was mocking me, mocking me for heavens sake!", Ariana continued to tell Cloud about her insanity, while Zack slipped out and made a phone call to 7th heaven.

A/N: hope you liked. I think I'm just dragging this on in my own self denial lol oh well. review


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here we finally are

A/N: So here we finally are. The last chapter, it was a long time coming but we finally made it. I apologise in advance if I have offended any readers in this chapter with my lousy attempt at gangsta speech, I'm not gangsta myself so that probably doesn't help. Any who enough of my ramblings on with the chappie, credits at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me.

Ariana had spent another day in the hospital before she was able to be released; when she walked outside she had a special car waiting for her because she couldn't take two new born babies on a motor cycle. The car took herself, Kiyoko and Yukito back to her place while Cloud and Zack brought the motor cycles back. When the car arrived Ariana had this feeling something suss was going on, she had some trouble opening the door because she had two babies in her hands, "I see you have you're hands full I'll help you Ariana. Why thank you Zack that was very thoughtful of you. And you too Cloud, oh this is all too much, you're treating me too well" Ariana mumbled to herself making her way through the door almost dropping Kyoko and Yukito several times.

"SURPRISE" yelled everyone from Midgar including Kadaj which was a tad surprising for Ariana because she thought he just wasn't into that kinda mushy girly stuff, but she was happy he was there none the less.

"Holy fuck" Ariana jumped about ten feet in the air, she looked down and the twins were still both asleep, _well they take after their mother_, she thought calming down "ah hey guys what's going on" she said looking at everyone's smiling faces, she hated being looked at.

"Oh my God congratulations!" Yuffie half screamed running towards Ariana giving her a huge hug.

"Watch out for the babies."

"Oh right sorry" Yuffie said apologetically backing while backing away slowly.

"That's ok, well I'm gonna put these two up stairs and we can all gawk at them up there while they're in bed, kay?" she said walking past everyone to the stairs and they soon followed.

"They are so cute" said Loz getting to the front of the crowd in the room Ariana had made for them prior to her being too fat to get up the stairs.

"Yeah they are" agreed Kadaj everyone looked at him in shock "it's disgusting" everyone relaxed when he added the last part.

"That's my Kadaj" said Ariana wrapping am arm around his shoulders, "but you know if you were someone else, I'd have to slap you down" she smiled and walked off resting against the door watching everyone huddling around the cribs. As Ariana was getting into a zone thinking about how her life had turned upside-down then right way up again with a smile on her face.

"Yo space cadet" said Tifa in Ariana's ear.

"Huhwa?" jumped Ariana.

"I said 'yo space cadet' you were in a zone and I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes."

"Oh I didn't know you spoke hood Tifa, yo what's going down in ya hood home dog."

"Um not much actually, just Loz and I getting married."

"Dats cool homie g insert record skip and double take here, I'm sorry what?"

"Loz and I are getting married."

"OH MY GOD THAT GREAT" yelled Ariana, everyone immediately turned and stared at her "As you were ladies and gents. So have you set a date yet?"

"Not yet but it will be a couple of years from now I'm guessing."

"Well that's so cool, I'm really happy for you" Ariana smiled.

"So, what are their names?" asked Yazoo who was playing the role of arm candy for Reno.

"Oh the girl's name is Kyoko and the boy is Yukito" Ariana informed as Cloud walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss which encouraged wolf whistles and a groan from Kadaj, "back to gawking people, there's nothing to see here."

As people made their way out to the motel they had rented for a couple of days everyone gave their congratulations and goodbyes, Ariana was very surprised to see Vincent there but that wasn't the surprising part, he had a smile on his face, that was the real shocker. Cloud stayed behind at Ariana's request, she told him not to be stupid and like fuck she was taking care of those two all alone.

6 months later

Cloud had been living with Ariana in Gongaga for a while now and had caught Ariana, on several occasions, feeding Yukito a bottle of non-alcoholic beer instead of formula (Yukito had taken more of a shine to it than Kyoko had).

"Why do you insist on feeding the poor boy that Ariana?" asked Cloud walking to the fridge catching her in the act without even looking at her.

"I'm training him for later in his life when he can take down his school pals" Ariana exclaimed with a determined tone.

"Somehow I don't think his school pals will be drinking 'til their at least 16" Cloud said getting the formula ready for Kyoko, "are you planning to make him an alcoholic before he can walk."

"This is non-alcoholic beer. I think" Ariana said worriedly looking at the label; she let out a sigh of relief when she saw she hadn't grabbed one of her own light beers. She had been rehabilitating herself slowly since she hadn't had an alcoholic drink while she was pregnant; Cloud had insisted she take it slowly because he feared she might overdose if she consumed the amount she had before she was pregnant, needless to say the evil bottle of absinthe was locked up in a cupboard that only Zack had the numerous keys and combinations to, it needed that many because sometimes she would get cravings and try to pry it open with her sais.

2 and a half years later.

Cloud, Ariana, Zack, Yukito and Kyoko had now bought a house in Midgar to be closer to their friends, actually it was only a couple of minutes away from 7th Heaven, so whenever Ariana wanted to go drinking she would walk over to the bar and get Marlene and Denzel to take care of the twins while she got shitfaced and was needed to be carried home by Cloud.

Now it was time for Tifa and Loz's wedding, actually take that back, it was half way through their wedding and Ariana, who was the brides made, was completely zoned out. Yuffie was on Ariana's left and Kyoko, who was the flower girl, was holding on to Ariana's hand. Across the alter from the brides maids and flower girl were the best men and the ring barer which were Cloud, Kadaj and Yukito. Ariana was thinking about how someday this could be her, _now if only Cloud would get his rear in gear and ask me. _Before Ariana knew it she was the reception and Cloud was about to give a speech, the last thing she remembered was something in Loz's vows about how he really didn't want to kill her two years ago when he first saw her or something like that, she really wasn't paying attention at all.

So here she was at the reception in the middle of Cloud's speech and he came over beside her. "Ariana" he said grabbing her hand taking her out of her zone, "from the moment I met you I knew that you were special and I should have done this two and a half years ago and I apologize for not being able to work up the courage to do it sooner, I guess I was looking for the right time to do it. Ariana Fair will you be mine and be by my side for the rest of our lives, will you do the honor of marrying me?" he presented Ariana with a large white gold emerald ring.

"Oh my god do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that" she laughed starting to cry, "so that means we can finally crack open that bottle of absinthe in the cupboard that Zack so dutifully locked with a thousand bajillion locks" she glanced over to Zack in the crowed who gave her a grin.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course silly head. You think I'd have two kids to a guy, live with him, tell him day and night non-stop that I love him and not marry him?" Ariana bent down and gave Cloud the biggest kiss she could and toppled off her chair falling on top of him, the whole crowed, including the bride and groom, clapped wildly at the newly engaged couple who just grinned sheepishly and kissed one more time showing off for the audience.

As the night went on Ariana got drunker and drunker and much to Ariana's dismay Zack had requested there be no absinthe at the reception venue, he still wanted to have a sister by the end of this.

_Hmm I should contact Aerith somehow, I know she wanted me to take care of Ariana but now she's got Cloud, but I don't wanna go and I wonder how you go back to the Lifestream I hope it doesn't involve pain, _he thought, despite the fact he didn't want to go back he did miss Aerith terribly.

Zack left the reception earlier than everyone else and made his way down to the church in the old Slums; he hoped that he could talk to Aerith there. "Aerith if you can hear me I need to talk to you" he yelled into the nothingness wading into the large pool of water. As he made it to the centre the world around him changed and he found himself in a large field of flowers. "Zack you finally came."

"I miss you, what do I do now? Am I supposed to come back or what?" asked Zack looking at Aerith.

"I miss you too. There's no way for you to come back the only way to get into the Lifestream is to die" Aerith looked away sadly.

"Oh" was all he could say, but then a thought struck him what if Aerith came back too? "Why don't you come back, it'll be perfect then" he exclaimed excitedly though the smile on his face was wiped when she turned away.

"You have a visitor" she said over her shoulder as the world came rushing back to him, he turned to find Tseng, who was invited to the wedding along with the other Turks, walking into the church.

"It's been to long Zack" he said walking over to Zack with a package marked 'sealed'. Zack looked at Tseng confused as he handed over the package. "The 88 letters Aerith wrote to you while you were being tested on by Hojo for four years" Zack opened the package and shuffled through a few of the letters and when he looked up Tseng had vanished. Zack decided he would go back to Ariana's place and read over the letters and ponder things for a while. By the time Ariana and Cloud had got home (the twins were staying with Marlene and Denzel) they were both considerably drunk, "hey Zack missed you the party, where you go? I need sleep" Cloud managed to string together, his best attempt at a sentence that night after 9 o'clock, Ariana just laughed hysterically hanging off Cloud's arm.

"Ok time for little children to go to bed" Zack said ushering Ariana and Cloud to their room, Ariana had their room put on the bottom floor because it would be too hard to get up the stairs pissed Cloud agreed at this because he didn't want to have to carry her up the stairs.

At 10 the next morning Ariana was having an oddly familiar dream, it was about bottle of alcohol only this time it wasn't a vodka bottle smashing itself against her head but a bottle of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels saying "Mummy wake up" she just replied to the smashing with "well that's not a good combination at all". Yukito just sighed and looked at Kyoko they knew the drill they had to go through when their mum was like this "Mummy, Daddy through out all the beer in the fridge and uncle Zack drank your bottle of absinthe" they said distressed in her ear, hearing this her eyes popped open and jumped out of bed muttering "oh he is sleeping on the couch for the rest of his soon to be shortened life" marching out of the room in her Oscar the grouch pyjamas, which she had miraculously managed to button up properly. When Ariana got out into the living room she found Cloud sitting with a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of beer while entertaining Marlene, Denzel, Tifa and Loz. She then went to check the fridge and found all he bottles of beer there.

"Tricked by the kids again?" yelled Cloud from the next room.

"They are so getting a visit from the tickle monster when I'm not hung over" she said grabbing the bottle of pain killers in her medicine cupboard along with a beer and joined the others on the couch across from Tifa and Loz, she just held her head in her hands while Cloud rubbed her back. "You ok?" Marlene asked concerned she only replied with a thumbs up which everyone took as a no. "I haven't been this hung over since I was sixteen and it was my best friend's birthday party, boy was I in shit then."

"Ariana you know what today is don't you?" asked Cloud.

"Well obviously not, so why don't you tell me" she said irritated.

"It's Yukito and Kyoko's 3rd birthday today."

"Oh shit! Cover for me" she said grabbing her purse and keys running out the door in her pyjamas.

"Um what about her…?" asked Tifa referring to the pyjamas.

"She has a spare pair of clothes in the car for these kinds of emergencies, like there's no beer in the fridge" he explained and they immediately understood because that was how Ariana was, Cloud wondered if she actually had any brain cells left from her alcoholism.

When Ariana had got back an hour and a half later she was fully dressed and had two large presents in her hands. "Yukito, Kyoko come down here for a minute" she yelled and the two twins came down from their bedroom on the second floor. Yukito was happily playing with a toy monster truck and sucking on a bottle of non-alcoholic beer and Kyoko with a play kitchen set. "How do you come up with the money to buy this stuff?" asked Cloud.

"Oh you know some bar work for Tifa every weekend and Tuesdays, what did you think I used to do in Gongaga, I was a full time bar tender you know."

"Oh really so let me guess you've been sneaking absinthe every Tuesday?" he said giving her a quick pack on the cheek.

"No, sadly Zack got it taken out of the bar. Which gets me to wondering where on earth he is? Has he gotten up yet?"

"Hmm not that I know of" he said worried, Zack was usually always up at around six doing squats or something.

"I'm gonna go check up on him" she said going up the stairs to his room; she found him asleep with a note in his hand it was the last one from Aerith in the package; his floor strewn with letters from her. "Ahh Zack, you miss her don't you?" she whispered shaking him lightly "Zack wake up."

"Huh, what's going on?" he said waking up.

"Its 11:30, time for you to get up and say happy birthday to your niece and nephew" she said opening the curtains "please wait 'til after the wedding" she said walking out of his room, he knew what she meant and he decided he would.

Ariana made her way back down stairs to Cloud, "Cloud I want to get married in two months."

"Uh, what?" he asked confused.

"What? You can't do it?" she said sceptically.

"Whatever you want" he said slightly taken aback by her sudden request. So preparation for the wedding began immediately, Cloud and Zack found themselves overrun by excited women so they decided to go bowling with Kadaj and Loz everyday for the next month from 12 'til 5.

The wedding day.

Ariana was so nervous that she was drinking loads of Jack Daniels to help settle her nerves, but it didn't seem to be working. "Honey somehow I don't think that that's going to work" said Tifa doing up the Zip on Ariana's dress.

Out at the alter Cloud was wringing his hands, Zack put a hand on his shoulder silently telling him there was nothing to be nervous about. Because Ariana no longer had a father to take her down the isle she would settle for Yazoo who was like a brother to her, always taking care of the kids while she, Cloud and Zack got crunk (crunk as in crazy drunk). The music started and Kyoko walked down the aisle spreading rose petals as she went, Ariana soon came out after with Yazoo holding her arm, she was wearing a very light green strapless dress with a vine leaf pattern across the body that went down the side of the skirt it suited her eyes perfectly and brought out the colour in her them, the colour matched Clouds shirt, Yuffie and Tifa came behind her wearing light pink strapless dresses that matched Loz and Reno's shirts.

Ariana took Cloud's hands with a smile as the priest started his speech, "ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to join Cloud Strife and Ariana fair in holy matrimony. _Blah, blah, blah we've already been through all of this a million times, _thought Ariana once again slipping into another world going over her memories, of all the new friends she'd made. Before she knew it, it was time to recite the vows, she and Cloud had decided to make up their own vow because it would come from the heart rather than copying some old coots words and they could not tell each other what the vows were so in rehearsal they had to recite the vows in their heads, it was quite amusing for the brides maids and grooms men to see this and had to refrain from laughing their guts out.

"Cloud have you prepared any vows?" he asked knowing full well that he had. Cloud squeezed Ariana's hands to get her out of the zone she was in and got out the piece of paper he had written the vows out on.

"Yes I have Father, well here goes" he said with a nervous smile, "The life stream, the river of life that encircles our planet, giving life  
to the world and everything in it. When people die, they are transported back  
into the life stream.  
My friend, Zack Fair, went there. I tried to forget, I tried to push the  
memories out of my head, but they all came back one day. That was when I saw her. Ariana Fair.  
She looked so much like him… it actually brought tears to my eyes. That  
night she stood in the middle of the 7th Heaven Bar, drenched in rainwater,  
she announced her name, Ariana Fair. Then all my memories came whooshing back.  
I remembered Zack saying to me 'I have a sister back home. She really wanted to come with me, but I wouldn't let her, this is dangerous stuff we do  
here.' I had nodded, agreeing completely. I never thought I would meet her.  
And when I did, my world was turned upside-down. I met this alcoholic,  
fun-loving person. For the first time in two or so years, I opened up to  
someone. She was all that was on my mind. 'Ariana Fair, Ariana Fair, Ariana Fair.' I didn't do anything much about it though, I thought maybe I was just glad to meet someone like Zack again. But, in time, it evolved. Zack's voice was in my head, acting as my conscience, telling me I was in 'love', but I wouldn't believe it until Ariana was about to leave.  
All I could think of for six months was her. Did she find someone else? Why  
hadn't she called? Then, one day, she did call. In the background though, I  
heard a voice. A male voice. 'It was my brother Zack; he came back from the Lifestream this morning and made me some of his scrambled eggs, Cloud I love you so much why would I cheat on you?'  
I was a fool. I didn't believe her. I didn't believe the woman I loved so  
much. The woman I had loved for more than half a year." Cloud paused. His  
vows were getting quite long but people looked eager to hear more.  
"When Zack visited me, telling me it was time to go see Ariana, and he took  
me to the hospital, I was freaking out. Was she hurt? Was she dying?  
But when we turned toward the maternity ward I was a little confused.  
I then found out I was the father of two beautiful children…  
In short, it was a long hard road, but here we are. We fought. We endured.  
And we kept our love. Cloud Strife found An Unexpected Love. A permanent one." Everyone in the audience let out an 'aww', Cloud thought he heard Tifa say "That is so sweet", and then whispered to Loz "why couldn't you come up with something that sweet for our wedding?" Cloud let out a small laugh hearing this.

Now it was Ariana's turn. "Ariana have you prepared any vows?" repeated the Father.

"Yes Father, but they ain't gonna be as good as his though" she said holding back the tears of happiness that threatened to spill, _oh no you don't not 'til after I give my vows,_ she threatened right back.

Ariana took a deep breath and recited her vows. "Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife. The man that is standing before me right now." She said gesturing to Cloud. "We met in the 7th Heaven bar. I stumbled in one night looking for a place to stay and Tifa kindly offered for me to stay there. She introduced me to everyone individually but the final person I met was him. Cloud Strife. That name rang through my head like bells, over and over and over. He looked so deep in thought that I didn't want to bother him. To tell the truth, at first I thought he was a little creepy. But his blue eyes were what caught my attention. The same eyes as my brother. The eyes of  
someone with Jenova Cells. The eyes of a SOLDIER.  
"The first night I met him I got drunk and he had to carry me to my room.  
Apparently I mumbled something like 'you smell nice', to him. Which, of  
course, is true." She said blushing slightly at her own stupidity and everyone laughed, Cloud let out a small chuckle remembering the night all to well.  
"A few days later, we shared our first kiss. Obviously this kiss was just a  
means of shutting me up, but it felt like more than that. After a while and a  
few more not-so-secret meetings I knew I loved Cloud, but I couldn't stay. I  
had to go back and cure the children in my village. It was hard, but I said my goodbyes and I was given a beautiful bottle of absinthe, which is sadly still locked up in the cupboard, we'll talk later about that Zack.When I made it back to the village, I found out I couldn't drink it. For fear of harming my soon-to-be children. I was going to be a mother. The mother of Cloud Strife's children. I couldn't call, I couldn't do anything. I was too fat to fit up the stairs to get my phone. And worst of all, that damned bottle of Absinthe was still sitting on the table mocking me. It was a nightmare.  
"When Zack arrived to make me scrambled eggs, he got the phone. I tried  
calling but Cloud didn't believe me. How could he? I told him my brother  
came back to life!  
"But, when the children were on their way, Cloud arrived. He arrived, and  
he was happy. I thought he'd be mad. Angry at me for giving birth to his  
children. I didn't know if he'd want them. But, he did." Those damned tears were now spilling and running down her cheeks, _you may have won the battle but you wont win the war, _this was of course directed at the tears, she forced them back and thanked the inventor of water proof eye makeup.  
"And just look where we are now." She continued but those tears had apparently won the war and she was bawling her eyes out, but once again managed to regain composure so the father could continue. She gave a nod to the priest and he spoke again.

"Do you, Cloud Strife, take Ariana Fair as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" he turned his head to Cloud awaiting his answer.

"I do."

"Do you, Ariana Fair, take Cloud Strife as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?"

"Of course, why do you think we're all here today preach" she said getting irritated this was taking so long. Everyone, including the priest was taken aback by this sudden out burst

"Ariana" Cloud said sternly.

"Sorry, I do" she apologised sincerely.

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride" the priest finished. Cloud moved forward and kissed Ariana and she deepened the kiss passionately. Everyone clapped and a wolf whistle was sounded from somewhere in the mass of people coming up to congratulate the newly weds.

"Now to the bar!" Ariana yelled over the crowd and everyone cheered. The reception went smoothly and everyone got successfully smashed, the notorious bottle of absinthe was bought out and consumed, Ariana even gave Yukito a sip of it on the sly without Cloud noticing.

The next day came and the whole group went into the Strife's living room, solemn and sad. "Aw come on guy I'm not really dying just going back to the Lifestream, I'll see you all again soon, you know 50 years isn't that long in the Lifestream" Zack said with the only smile in the room "hey cheer up I want to go with a smile on everyone's face."

"Yeah all right just lay down its time to go" said Ariana bringing over the materia that would allow him to slip painlessly into an eternal sleep and return to the Lifestream. Zack lied down on the large couch and grabbed Cloud's hand "don't for get you're my living legacy."

"I'll never forget, thank you" said Cloud his eyes welling with tears.

"Why do you have to go back? Just when I thought I had you forever you have to leave me all over again, it's too painful" said Ariana trying to stop herself from crying.

"My place is not here with you, you have Cloud for that, and my place is in the Lifestream with Aerith, everything happens for a reason Ana" he said seriously giving his little sister a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yukito, take care of your mum for me will ya" Yukito nodded "Kyoko, keep an eye on your brother, make sure he doesn't get to drunk, the way your mum's going" Kyoko poked her tongue out at Yukito as if to say 'I got my eye on you'. Ariana bought over the black and white swirled materia and gave it to Zack, who was about to push it directly into his heart until he stopped and gave it to Ariana, "you do it" he said putting it in her hand, she nodded and he closed his eyes as he waited to die, he winced slightly as Ariana pushed the one of a kind materia into his heart and made his way back to the Lifestream. Back to Aerith.

When Zack arrived back in the grassy plains of the Lifestream he was hugged from behind by who he guessed was Aerith, "I'm so proud of you, you were able to leave everything behind and come back to where you belong"

"So I read those 88 letters you gave to Tseng, I didn't know you wanted to spend so much time with me" he said turning to face Aerith with a smile and catching her off guard he kissed her lightly, "everything is as it should be."

The End….or is it?

Somewhere in the deepest darkest corner of the Lifestream Sephiroth was sharpening his humungous sword with a terrible glint in his eye as two new remnants were born…..but who from?

A/N: Sorry for the long chapter it just kinda turned out that way. Firstly I would like to thank Suzuki Yumi '.' for making me some lovely wedding vows because I'm just to shit at it folks and for being a great reviewer, I would also like to thank my sister shadow of a fallen angel for her support (hehe sounds like I just got an Oscar, ah if only, if only) and lastly thank you to Square Enix because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have any sexy characters to write about now would I lol.


End file.
